


Troubled Mind

by yuwinko



Category: SHINee
Genre: Beware, Hybrids, M/M, hybrid sex, puppy jonghyun, this is soft but also dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Kibum got a cute puppy boy for his birthday once, and now said puppy was causing him some trouble almost 20 years later.





	Troubled Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this idea came from but here u go!! Bottom Jonghyun for you~

Kibum could still remember his 5th birthday as if it had been yesterday. His parents had worked overseas a lot, so he was often home alone with the house maid. One thing his parents had never missed was his birthday, they always made sure to be home for his birthday. Kibum remember how he waited and waited for them to return home for his 5th birthday. All that came was a phone call to the house maid, saying that unfortunately neither of his parents could come back home to his birthday. 

 

Kibum remembered how sad and disappointed he was when he went to the living room to open his presents, his parents had somehow made sure he would get them all on time. A new toy car, a pair of socks and a few notebooks and pens. Kibum had saved the smallest present to open it last. It wasn’t even a present, it was a white envelope. Kibum knew older people usually got money in white envelopes, but his was blue. What did you get in a blue envelope? Kibum opened it and inside was a card with something written on it. Kibum had just learnt how to read, so he slowly read what was written in a neat handwriting, Kibum recognised it as his mum’s. 

 

_ Your new friend should arrive soon, I’m sorry we couldn’t make it, let’s celebrate all together when we get back home. _

 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Kibum looked up in confusion and the maid rushed to open the door. Kibum heard the door open and the maid talking to someone.

“Kibum, it’s for you!” she yelled after a while, and Kibum got up and started walking towards the front door. He was rather surprised, to say the least, of what he saw in the hall. The maid was holding the hand of a small boy, around his age, the strangest thing about this boy was that there were a pair of dog ears poking out from his messy hair, and Kibum was sure he had seen a tail somewhere behind the other boy too.

“Who is this?” Kibum asked in confusion. He was very curious about the other boy, but he didn’t understand anything. Hybrids were very rare, and a luxury, he knew rich businessmen usually bought hybrids for themselves. Kibum knew his parents were rich, but why a hybrid for him?

“It’s your new friend,” his maid said. “Show him the guest room, we’ll make it his room, he’ll keep you company while your parents are away.” She further explained, and Kibum nodded.

 

Kibum had quickly learnt that what the puppy, whose name was Jonghyun, liked and disliked. Kibum found himself making sure Jonghyun was always pleased, and that’s how it worked up to this day. Kibum was now almost 25 years old, he had taken over a small part of his parents’ company, and he lived in an apartment together with his best friend, Jonghyun. Jonghyun might have been a hybrid, and Kibum knew some people didn’t look at hybrids with the same value as they looked at humans, but for Kibum, Jonghyun was the most important thing in his life. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jonghyun suddenly said, calling Kibum back to reality. Kibum had woken up before Jonghyun and was lying in their bed, admiring the other one. They had always shared their beds, since it had turned out Jonghyun was scared of sleeping alone.

“Just thinking about you,” Kibum said, and Jonghyun giggled. Jonghyun jumped out of bed, and walked out of their bedroom.

“I’ll make breakfast for you, let’s eat in bed, stay there!” he yelled as he reached the kitchen, and Kibum pulled the blankets tightly around him.

 

The sun was already high up on the sky when they got out of bed, luckily it was Saturday, and neither of them were in a hurry anywhere. 

“Should we go on a walk?” Kibum asked, after they got dressed. He wanted to enjoy his free time with Jonghyun, since he knew his work days were always hectic.

“Too much work,” Jonghyun answered, referring to his tails and ears. He didn’t like going out with them visible as people loved to stare at hybrids as if they were aliens. “Let’s just stay at home?” Jonghyun suggested, and Kibum nodded. 

 

Kibum was jumping between TV channels when he finally decided to watch a documentary on hybrids. There was much he didn’t know about hybrids, since he had never had to look for help with Jonghyun. Jonghyun was really the best puppy Kibum could wish for.

“What are you watching?” Jonghyun yelled from the kitchen, as he was preparing dinner for the two of them. 

“A documentary about hybrids, they’re talking about cats now though,” Kibum yelled back, and he could hear Jonghyun laugh. Kibum smiled, and focused on the TV once more.  _ Hybrids are faithful to their owners, and a mistreated hybrid can easily lose trust in one’s owner.  _ The narrator explained more about the nature of hybrids, and Kibum started to understand Jonghyun’s nature better and better for every second he watched the documentary. 

“Still watching?” Jonghyun asked, as he entered the living room. “Dinner’s ready.” Kibum nodded, eyes still focused on the TV.  _ Many hybrids will easily develop a bond of love and sexual attraction to their owners, hybrid and owner relationships are getting more common by each day.  _ Kibum gulped, quickly turning off the TV. Kibum had never had a girlfriend (or a boyfriend) and he knew damn well why, he liked Jonghyun more than he could ever like someone else. 

 

Kibum followed Jonghyun to the kitchen. Jonghyun sat down and looked up at him smiling, which made Kibum’s feel sick to his stomach. There was no way he would be able to live with this, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to push Jonghyun away. That’s how Kibum lived for several weeks after that day. He knew what the cause was, but he couldn’t face his feelings, let alone confess to Jonghyun how he felt.

 

There he was, one night, wide awake staring at the ceiling, Jonghyun sleeping soundly next to him. Jonghyun stirred next to him, pressing closer to Kibum. That’s when Kibum wanted to die, Jonghyun was having a boner in his sleep. Kibum wanted to scream, but he knew waking Jonghyun up would be the worst thing to do in this situation. Just as he thought it couldn’t get any worse, he felt Jonghyun grind his hips against Kibum’s leg. Kibum looked at Jonghyun’s face, and yes he was clearly asleep. Kibum knew the only way out of this situation was to quietly get out of bed, without waking Jonghyun up. He somehow managed to move Jonghyun’s arms, and once he was free he almost ran out of the room into the bathroom. 

 

Kibum looked at himself in the mirror, his cheeks were red, his hair was messy and he had eye bags under his eyes. Worst of all, his dick was hard. Not a little bit hard, he was full on hard and before he knew it his hand was on his dick. His hands moved fast, and he couldn’t help but let a few moans spill out. Once he was so damn close, he heard the bathroom door open, and he knew he was fucked.

 

Jonghyun stepped inside, looking at Kibum, eyes moving from the hand in Kibum’s pants to his eyes.

“Let me help you,” Jonghyun said, and in seconds he was on his knees in front of Kibum. Kibum couldn't resist it when Jonghyun pulled his underwear down, mouth moving to his dick. Kibum moaned out loud when Jonghyun’s tongue moved along his dick. It didn’t take long until Kibum came with a load moan, Jonghyun swallowing it all. Kibum was still panting when Jonghyun got up, pulling Kibum’s underwear up at the same time.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Jonghyun whispered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and Kibum nodded, following Jonghyun to the bedroom. Jonghyun fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow, but Kibum knew for sure he wouldn’t sleep at all that night.

 

“Jonghyun we need to talk,” Kibum said when Jonghyun sat down by the table to have breakfast. Kibum was already done with his toast, and was currently sipping on a cup of tea. Jonghyun didn’t respond, he just looked down, scared to meet Kibum’s eyes. 

“Jonghyun… I-I… I love you,” Kibum confessed, and Jonghyun finally looked up, eyes not leaving Kibum’s. “More than a friend, like I really fucking love you and I understand if you don’t feel the same but what happened last night… I can’t… I can’t get it out of my head and I understand if you don’t love me back just please don’t do that again I-” Kibum rambled on, but was broken off by Jonghyun.

“Kibum,” Jonghyun said calmly, almost too calmly. “I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t love you too, and when I heard you last night, I couldn’t control myself. I’m sorry.” Jonghyun explained, lowering his gaze once again. 

 

Kibum sighed in relief, getting up from his chair. He walked over to Jonghyun, pulling him up from the chair into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Kibum whispered, and Jonghyun tightened his grip around Kibum.

“For what?” Jonghyun asked, confused and scared.

“For loving you this much,” Kibum answered, tears forming in his eyes. Jonghyun pulled away from the hug, he looked at Kibum for a few seconds, what felt like hours, until he kissed Kibum. Kibum kissed him back, it was a soft kiss, and it made Kibum cry. When Jonghyun noticed this, he pulled away, and started wiping away the tears streaming down Kibum’s cheeks.

“Don’t cry,” Jonghyun said, voice breaking, he hated seeing Kibum cry, because it also made him cry, he hated seeing Kibum sad. Jonghyun’s dog ears pressed against his hair, and Kibum tried to laugh to make Jonghyun feel better, but it sounded more like a sob. 

 

After that day Kibum could sleep again. His eye bags disappeared, and he felt calm. He could finally kiss Jonghyun when he wanted, and when they cuddled up at night it didn’t feel wrong to hug Jonghyun. It felt right, everything felt right. One night, he was awakened by Jonghyun moving next to him. Kibum rubbed his eyes, slowly opening them, only to find Jonghyun staring right back at him. Before Kibum could ask anything Jonghyun was kissing him, but this kiss was different from their previous ones. This one wasn’t soft and warm, this one was hard, teeth hitting against each other and heated, making Kibum’s dick grow hard in seconds.

“I want you to fuck me,” Jonghyun said when the kiss broke, and Kibum didn’t hesitate to remove Jonghyun’s clothes, his own following quickly after. 

 

In a few minutes Kibum was between Jonghyun’s legs, fingering him open, Jonghyun was whimpering, the soft whimpers turned into moans when Kibum found Jonghyun’s prostate, and Kibum smirked when Jonghyun snapped his hips towards Kibum’s hand.

“Kibum please,” Jonghyun managed to get out. “Please just fuck me I can’t take it anymore.” That was everything Kibum needed to hear, he pulled out his fingers, and coated his dick with lube before slowly pushing into Jonghyun. 

 

Jonghyun bit down on his lower lip, trying to stay as quiet as possible, but small sounds were still spilling from his lips.

“I want you to be loud for me, otherwise this wouldn’t be any fun,” Kibum said, and quickly moving his hips towards Jonghyun, which made Jonghyun release his bottom lip and let out a few curses along with a loud moan. Kibum continued to move his hips quickly, and the he knew he hit Jonghyun’s prostate when the moans suddenly grew louder. Kibum let his hand move to Jonghyun’s dick, slowly pumping it. It didn’t take long for Jonghyun to come all over his stomach, and at the sight Kibum came too, inside of Jonghyun.

 

“I love you so fucking much,” Kibum said after he had pulled out, slowly lying down next to Jonghyun who was breathing loudly. “We should wash up.” Kibum tried to move, but Jonghyun held him in place.

“Too tired, we can do it tomorrow,” Jonghyun said, not letting Kibum move an inch. Kibum sighed, he knew he lost, instead he grabbed some napkins from the bedside table, wiping the cum off Jonghyun’s stomach. When Jonghyun was somewhat clean, Kibum looked up at Jonghyun’s face, but his puppy was already sound asleep. Kibum felt his heart swell, maybe everything was meant to be this was after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love sinning


End file.
